Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle mechanism in a sanitary device and in particular to a nozzle mechanism for operating two nozzle pipes.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional nozzle mechanism of the type which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60-25364 published without examination on Dec. 14, 1985, a pair of pipes are mounted on a common cylinder body and the cylinder body is moved by a stroke towards the interior of a toilet bowl before one of the pipes is extended to a position under the anus or the bidet portion (i.e., the vagina) to be washed and an amount of water is injected from the projected pipe.
However, this construction requires a motor with high-torque for moving the cylinder body, thereby requiring a construction which is large in mass or scale.